Chapter 1 Wedding Blues Squeal to Old Sparks
by rebanellhart
Summary: Second Chances...
1. Chapter 1

There was so much to clean up at the church that Reba an Brock couldn't move another inch from dancing all night. With cups, tissues, and wrapping paper everywhere they just feel a sleep.

Hours passed as the sun peeked through the windows of the church creasing on Reba's face.

"Morning Reba." said Brock waking up from the sun in his eyes

"Morning." Said Reba as she did the same."Wow we spent the night in church?"

"Yeah."(Laughing) as he got up from the floor

"What a mess." Did you hire a clean up crew to take care of this?" kicking a cup around the floor

"No I forgot." I'm sorry I had so much on my mind I didn t have time to call up anybody to help clean."

"Call Barbra Jean get her to clean up this mess since she made the mess with our first marriage." picking up paper an throwing it in the trash.

(Sighs) "Reba it was my fault I'm the one who caused the mess."

"Yeah I know, but you could have stopped it before it came walking into your office!" throwing a piece of wedding cake in his face trying not to laugh.

wiping the cake off his face. "Oh you re going to pay for that Reba." grabbing a piece of cake an rubbing it in her hair.

"Oh now you've had it!" throwing more cake at him until they both we're covered in it.

(Laughing) "Man I think we just made a bigger mess." said Brock as he started grabbing napkins to clean up.

"Yep." laughed Reba. "Why couldn't we have worked things out before everything got out of hand?"

"I really don't know, but we're together now an I promise you I will never hurt you again."

"I know you won't". Kissing him softly on the lips "Why don't I call someone to clean this mess up and we go home an take a shower."

Reba and Brock have been married for two weeks now and not had a fight since their wedding day.

"Reba!" Where is my blue shirt!" yelled Brock from upstairs

"It's hanging up on the shower rode in the bathroom!" yelled Reba from downstairs who was making breakfast

Brock could smell Reba's perfume on his blue shirt as he put it on and seeing her bra hang over the towel rack.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay be right down!" Ouch!" yelled Brock in pain as he cut himself shaving as he put a piece of tissue on his face to stop the bleeding

"Brock you okay?"

"yes I'll be right down!" Cleaning his face and putting on his shoes as he headed downstairs to the kitchen

"What you use a knife to shave?" seeing a big piece of tissue stuck to his face

"Haha!" No I used the wrong shaver I used yours." seating down at the table as she placed his food infront of him

(Laughing) as she took a seat next to him.

"It's not funny." trying not to crack a smile "Yes it is." smiling as she sighs a little "What's wrong Reba?" "Nothing.." I don't want to talk about it." ignoring the question in her head "No tell me." "This morning you asked me where your blue shirt was and I had to tell you." Brock I'm not your maid I told you that before why do you treat me like one?" "I don't." "You do to too!" Your always asking me where things are in your own house!" I'm not your mother!" If you want to live with your mom then go but don't except me to clean up after you or tell you where your stuff is!" storming out of the kitchen as she heads to her bedroom

"Reba wait!" yelled Brock as he followed her upstairs.

"What?" I have nothing to say to you." storming into the bathroom an closing the door

"Reba I've done things before you have never gotten this mad at me so what's going on?" standing infront of the bathroom door

"I think I'm pregnant." said Reba opening the door as Brock passed out an hit the floor Brock started to come to as he heard Reba crying in the distance and let what She said set in his mind.

"Honey why are you crying?"

"Because you don't want the baby"

"Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" holding her in his arms as he wiped the tears from her blue sky eyes

"Brock earlier when we were sitting on the couch you said how nice it was to not have the kids around the house."

"Oh Honey I didn't mean to say that I was just saying that cause ever since the wedding we haven't had time alone is all." I do want this baby and I promise I'll make up for all the mistakes I made when we had our first child."

"Thank you Brock that means a lot."

"Welcome." Do you know for sure your pregnant?" asked Brock

"No I haven't taken the pregnancy test yet but I will." I'll go tomorrow morning an get one."

"Why don't we go get the pregnancy test now."

"Okay." Brock?"

"Yes?" grabbing her coat

"Thanks for being so supportive of me I missed that about you."

"Welcome." same here Reba I'm never going to leave your side not for a second." walking downstairs as they head to the store

Brock started to come to as he heard Reba crying in the distance and let what She said set in his mind.

"Honey why are you crying?"

"Because you don't want the baby"

"Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" holding her in his arms as he wiped the tears from her blue sky eyes

"Brock earlier when we were sitting on the couch you said how nice it was to not have the kids around the house."

"Oh Honey I didn't mean to say that I was just saying that cause ever since the wedding we haven't had time alone is all." I do want this baby and I promise I'll make up for all the mistakes I made when we had our first child."

"Thank you Brock that means a lot."

"Welcome." Do you know for sure you re pregnant?" asked Brock

"No I haven't took the pregnancy test yet but I will." I'll go tomorrow morning an get one."

"Why don't we go get the pregnancy test now."

"Okay." Brock?"

"Yes?" grabbing her coat

"Thanks for being so supportive of me I missed that about you."

"Welcome." same here Reba I'm never going to leave your side not for a second." walking downstairs as they head to the store

Minutes later Reba and Brock came back from store as she started nervously opening the pregnancy kit walking upstairs to the bathroom with Brock following her. Brock do you mind!" slamming the bathroom door in his face "Sorry honey." I'll wait out here." sitting on the edge of the bed. A hour passed by as Reba slowly opened the bathroom door "Reba are you pregnant?" asked Brock getting up from the bed

Shaking her head in disappointment as tears filled her sky blue eyes "Brock I used all five test and they all came back Negative! " falling into his arms "Honey if you want a baby we can try for one more." Please don't cry." wiping her tears away from her snow white skin face "I don't want to try for more kids, but I do want to make a doctor s appointment to make sure things are okay." "You not upset?" "No Reba I'm not." I love you and if we were having another kid that would be great but since were not that s okay too." Why don't we go to bed an get some rest." "Sounds good." kissing him gently on the lips as they got ready for bed. Chapter 2 coming soon... 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5:30am in the morning Brock got up slipped on his robe an house shoes as he quietly got walked out of the bedroom trying not to make a sound.

"OW!" Brock yelled in a whisper as he saw that he stepped on one of Jake's skates in the middle of the living room floor as he turned on the light to the kitchen an poured himself a cup of coffee trying to shake the sore from his foot.

Reba moaned as she turned over an felt nothing beside her. "Oh no he's out cheating again." She thought wiping her eyes as she got out of bed. slipping on her robe as she said a little prayer walking downstairs to the kitchen. "Oh thank you." said Reba looking up as she saw Brock sipping his coffee at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Why are you up?" asked Reba walking through the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I couldn't go back to sleep." What are you doing up this hour?"

"When I felt that you weren't beside me I panicked." taking a seat at the table

"Reba when are you going to trust me again?" I've told you there is no other woman in my life, but you."

"I know, but it's hard getting me to believe that Brock you don't realize how much pain you put me through when we were divorced." sipping her coffee.

"I'm sorry I wish I could fix what I did in the past, but I can't turn back time."

"I know." (Sighing) "I made an appointment with my doctor at three this afternoon can you pick up Jake for me." getting up to fix breakfast.

"Sure." You don't want me to go with you?" sipping the last of his coffee

"No I'll be fine." putting on some toast.

"You sure?"

"Yes Brock I'm sure." It's just a check up I can drive myself there an back." Stop treating me like a kid!" getting aggervated as she throws a slab of bacon in the hot screaming pan.

"Reba I'm only trying to look out for you." Why won't you let me go with you?"

"Brock I'm not a child!" I'm used to having to do everything by myself if you want to take me so bad you can, but it's not a big deal."

"I know, but I would like to make up for not being there for you in the past." I won't go if you don't want me too."

"I don't"

"Okay will you call me after you get out?"

"Yes I will call you."

"Thank you." I love you Reba."

"I love you too." kissing him softly on the lips as she could smell the bacon burning

"Reba the pan is on fire."

"OH CRAP!" pouring salt on it as the fire goes out." well looks like I won't get any breakfast today."

"Yes you will." Let's go to the pancake house I have a hour before I go to work."

"Okay sounds good." Let me go get changed." Walking out of the kitchen as she heads upstairs to her room.

Reba called Brock from the doctor's office with her hands shaking from the cold like a leaf trying to hold the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Reba what's going on?" asked Brock in a concerned voice.

"Everything's okay I was right I'm going through the change so the doctor put me on birth control pills to help me." I'm going to be fine."

"That's great honey."

"You at home?"

"Yes why?"

"Could you order us a pizza tonight an maybe we could watch a movie I'm to tired to cook tonight."

"Sure thing Reba I'll call them right now." See you when you get home bye." hanging up his cell phone.

"Bye." putting her cell phone back into her purse as she headed to her car when she looked up an saw it was about to come a storm.

The rain started to pour down as it hit the window shield causing Reba to barely see the road to get home. saying a prayer that she would make it home safe she started to hear the song Because of you By Kelly Clarkson come on the radio.

"Man that girl can sing." said Reba singing along with her as the rain started to let up.

"Hey honey your soaking wet." said Brock taking her coat off.

"Thanks, but I got it from here I'm going to get on some warm cloths." walking upstairs

"Okay." seating down on the couch as he was about to text Barbra Jean to tell Henry goodnight.

"I don't believe it your texting BARBRA JEAN!" tears filling up her eyes.

Chapter 3 is coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Brock closed his cell phone as he turned around to see Reba standing at the top of the stairs with tears falling down her snowy white face.

"Oh Reba it's not what you think I'm texting her to tell Henry goodnight for me."

"Don't Reba me!" If you say your texting to her about Henry then let me see your phone." holding out her hand

"Fine." hands her his cell phone as she goes to the last text he sent to her.

"I love you Henry sweet dreams." Love Daddy." Reba read out loud feeling a sigh of relief as she could feel her heart hit her stomach like a brick. "Brock I'm sorry I should have not jumped to the wrong conclusion forgive me?" handing his phone back to him

"I forgive you, but I wish you would trust me when I say your the one for me no one else." You got that?"

"Yes." I can't help it though you don't know how much pain I was in when you divorced me Brock."

"Believe me I do." sighed Brock putting his cell phone down on the coffee table

"I don't think you do." listen why don't we get some rest I have to be at Jake's school tomorrow at eight to plan the next fund raiser for school."

"Sounds good to me, but I want to know why you think I don't understand how much I hurt you."

"You really don't know why do you?" Asked Reba wanting to slap him but fought back the urge to.

"No please tell me." looking into her sky blue eyes.

"You sleep with another woman and got her pregnant while we were fixing our marriage!" How much plainer can I put it for you!" Getting up from the couch.

"Loud and clear."

"Good." I'm going to bed." Night." Oh your sleeping on the couch."

"I figured that much." can I have my pillow and blanket?"

"Yeah here!" throwing them to him from upstairs

"Thank you." said Brock as he hears her slam her bedroom door.

Brock laid under his blanket as he thought about what she said to him which he knew how much he hurt her, but didn't want to admendent.

Morning came as the sun barely peeked through the clouds. Reba opened her eyes as she knew it was time to let go of the past an forgive him.

"Morning Brock." sleep well?" said Reba walking down the stairs .

"Morning Reba." Yeah, but I wasn't next to you." sighing as he turns off the TV

"Yeah same here." taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I really missed having you next to me last night."

"So did I." Look I know I hurt you bad an if I could turn back the clock I would change everything I did." I'm sorry."

"I know you are." I forgive you."

"Thank you Reba." giving her a hug

As Reba pulls away from Brock's hug she grabs his right ear an starts twisting it."If you ever do what you did to me again." I'll do you a favor by ripping them off myself!" We clear!" said Reba still holding onto his ear

"Yes." Ow!" said Brock as he rubbed his sore ear as she let go of it.

"Good." walking into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"Brock what would you like for breakfast?" asked Reba rummaging through the fridge.

"A ice pack."

"For what?" slamming the fridge door.

"My ear." I think it's swollen."

"You big baby I didn t twist it that hard." grabbing a rump roast from the freezer."Here."

"Thanks." I wanted ice not a frozen rump roast." giving it back to her

"I need to defrost the roast for dinner anway." So here."

"Fine." putting it to his ear.

Later that afternoon Reba was ready to unwind with a hot bubble bath.

"Hey honey how was the meeting?" asked Brock as he turned off the TV

"Not so good.."sighs as she gathers the right words to tell him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jake..."

Chapter 4. Is coming soon... 


	4. Chapter 4

"It's Jake." He's been failing classes, skipping them, and hanging out with a bad crowd who sells drugs."

"Reba are you sure?" I mean this doesn't sound like Jake at all."

"That's what his teachers told me today in the meeting." You need to talk to him!"

"Why me?"

"Because since we are now a couple again it's about time you start taking your part in being a parent instead of me." Said Reba as she headed upstairs to her bedroom

"Okay I'll talk to him when he gets home." brushing his fingers through his hair as he saw Jake coming through the front door.

"Hey Jake." Said Brock. " We need to have a son to father talk." motioning him to sit down on the couch

"I really don't have time for this dad I have to met up with some guys at the pizza palace." about to run upstairs to change cloths.

"Jake your not going anywhere tonight." you can tell your friends that you have other plans." said Brock

"But Dad!"

"Don't but dad me." now sit down

"Ugh!" groaned Jake as he flopped on the couch

Brock let out a deep sigh as he tries to put the words in his head. "Jake why are you failing your classes?"

"I don't know." School is just hard and boring." Can I go now?"

"No you may not." Jake what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" running up to his room as he slams his bedroom door

"Jake!" yelled Brock running upstairs after him as the door closed in his face before getting in another word.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Jake from his room as he grabbed his game boy and started playing pac man.

Brock takes a long sigh as he walks into Reba's bedroom seeing that she was taking a shower cause of the steam coming up from the bathroom door.

"Ow!" screamed Reba

"You okay?" asked Brock

"yeah just cut myself shaving my legs." You talk to Jake?"

"Yeah." didn t help none cause now his in his room with the door locked." laying down on the bed

"I'll try to talk to him." turning off the water as she gets dressed for bed.

"No I'll try to talk to him again getting up from the bed walking back to Jake s bedroom door. "Jake?" knocking lightly on the door hearing no answer "Jake?" opening the door slowly "Jake!"

"What's wrong?" asked Reba running up behind Brock

"He escaped." pointing to a open window "I m calling the cops!"

"What!" feeling her blood pressure begin to rise and a little site of faint.

As she gathered herself together trying not to scream. " Brock your not going to call the cops on him."

"Why?" He's missing!" snapped Brock

"Because he could be at Barbra Jean's house, at a friends house, or in his treehouse."

"Fine." I'll go check the tree house you make the phone calls." walking out into the back yard.

"Okay." Said Reba as she begins to call around the block

"Anything?"

"Not yet." He's not at his friends house." dialing Barbra Jean's phone number "Barbra Jean is Jake at your house?"

"Yeah his really upset." I'm not sure why he didn t tell me."

"Thank God." I'll be over there to pick him up in about ten minutes . " Hangs up phone with a sigh of relief.

"Reba why don't you stay here I'll go get Jake." sitting her down at the kitchen table handing her a glass of water

"No I'll go get him besides I want to have a little talk with a certain big foot." walking out the backdoor

Chapter 5 is coming soon... 


	5. Chapter 5

Reba walked up to Barbra Jean's front door and took a deep breath as she lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey Reba." Jake's upstairs." motioning for her to come inside.

"Barbra Jean we need to talk." taking a seat on the couch as did Barbra Jean

"What about?"

"Why didn t you call me to let me know Jake was at your house?"

"Because he told me not to." (Chuckling Nervously)

"And you listened to him!" What are you two!" Me and Brock have been looking for hours for him." How could you be so irresponsible!"

"I'm sorry."

"Your not sorry your a thief!" first you steal my husband then my kids!" Do me a favor stay away from me and my family!"

"Can we just drop this." I don't want to wake up Henry from his nap." I'm sorry for everything I told you that."

"Yeah you have but I don't think you mean it." storming off upstairs to get Jake "Jake?"

"Yes mom?" turning off his video game

"What's going on with you and please be honest with me don't beat around the bush."

(Sighs) "Every since you got back with dad things have been different." Now I have one set of rules to live by instead of two."

"Why you say that?"

"Because I could get away with things here but not at your house."

Reba holds back the tears as she gathers Jake's things an heads downstairs with him

"I hope your happy Barbra Jean!" storming out the front door heading home.

"Hey dad?" said Jake as he walked through the front door with Reba behind him

"Hey buddy." I'm so glad your okay." giving him a hug as he looks up at Reba to see tears in her eyes "Jake why don't we talk about all this in the morning." patting him on the back as he heads upstairs to bed

"I don't want to talk about it." walking into the kitchen as she opens the fridge an grabs a water

"Reba come on tell me what happened over there." said Brock as he took a seat at the island

"I"LL TELL YOU WHAT WENT WRONG YOUR STUPID EX WIFE IS A THEIF!" I"M SORRY I MARRIED YOU AGAIN!" yelled Reba as she storms out of the kitchen an heads upstairs to her room.

"REBA!" Wait!" running upstairs after her. "What's going on?" grabs the door before she slams it

"Barbra Jean and you let Jake get away with everything and I didn't" She's sunddenly the good cop and me the bad cop!" Jake doesn't love me anymore he loves her and you together!" Maybe you should go back to her so he can be happy again!" I'm done!" Get out!" throwing pillows at Brock as she pushes him out the door an locks it.

As the tears fell down Reba held onto her pillow as she turned on some music and heard the song Because of You By Kelly Clarkson once again. "Man this song is so great and it's following me like my own shadow but why?" Reba thought to herself

"Reba?" Brock said as he lightly knocked on the her bedroom door " Dinner is ready?" Please unlock the door."

"No!" I'm not hungry!" Leave me alone!" throwing a pillow at the door

"Okay I'll fix you a plate." sighs as he walks downstairs to the kitchen to clean up

Chapter 6 is coming soon... 


	6. Chapter 6

Brock stood at her bedroom door after her cleaned up the kitchen.

"Reba honey your gonna have to come and eat something." Please unlock the door."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine, but unlock the door so we can talk about this."

Sighs as she gets up an unlocks the door. "What's there to talk about." I'm a bad mother." crawling back into bed.

"Reba take that back." Your a great mother and Jake loves you very much." I don't understand what's going on with him, but I'll talk with him first thing in the morning."

"Thank you." I'm going to take a quick shower an get ready for bed." said Reba getting up out of bed

"Welcome." How about I bring your dinner in bed." smiles Brock.

"Sounds great." kissing him gently on the lips before heading to the bathroom

About to head downstairs when Brock sees Jake's bedroom door slightly open playing video games. "Jake?" knocking lightly on his door

"Yes dad?"

"Can we talk?" taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah." turning off his video game.

"Your mom is really upset and she told me what was going on with you." I want you to know that just because we're back together doesn't give you the right to disrespect your mom like that."

"I'm sorry dad." It won't happen again."

"I forgive you, but you better go apologize to your mother."

"Yes sir." walking into his mom's bedroom as she was sitting in bed reading a book.

"Hey Jake." taking her glasses off as she gave her full attention

"I'm sorry for what I said eairler and I won't run away again either." giving her a hug.

"Good." I forgive you." smiling as she hugged him back

"Does this mean I'm not grounded?" smiled Jake

"What do you think?"

"I'm grounded."

"Yep for a week."

"Aww man.." sighs as he heads back to his bedroom

"Goodnight bud." said Brock coming up the stairs

"Night dad."

"Everything okay?" walking into thier bedroom with her dinner tray.

"Yeah." smiling as Brock put the tray on her lap. "Everything looks so good."

"Sorry if the mash potatoes are not salty enough, but I did what I could with them." laying down next to her

Reba puts her napkin in her lap as she starts to sigh with tears filling up her eyes. "Honey I have something to tell you."

"Sure baby what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Chapter 7 is coming soon...

I'm sorry for chapter six for being so short I promise chapter seven will be longer. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brock's brain was going a mile a minute thinking about what just came out of Reba's mouth.

"Brock?" waving her hand infront of his face to get him to come out of the daze he was in.

"Yes Reba?" snapping out of it.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes I did." trying to find the right words to say to her.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I'm happy..." Just shocked." laughing nervously

"SHOCKED!" THAT"S HOW YOU FEEL! " SHOCKED!" snapped Reba as she moved her dinner tray aside an got out of bed throwing her pillow at him.

"NO..." I'm just surprised is all." getting up from the bed as he walks over to her putting his arms around her.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" breaking free from his hug as she storms into the bathroom locking the door.

Reba splashed some cold water on her face from the sink as she grabbed a towel from the towel rack to dry her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered if she was ready to raise another child again.

Brock stood at the closed bathroom door giving a light knock. "Honey Please come back to bed." I'm very happy we're having a baby it's just I got scared."

Reba unlocks the door as she looks up at him. "Why?"

"Because incase you forgot I have a son with Barbra Jean." I've not exactly been a good father to Henry, Kyra, Cheyenne, or Jake." Most of all not a good husband to you."

(Sighs as she seats down on the bed next to him." I'm scared too, but I'm not sure I'm truly pregnant." I only took the home pregnancy test sometimes they are wrong so I made a doctors appointment for in the morning at nine O clock."

"I'm going with you."

"Why I'm not a baby I can drive myself." pulling her dinner tray back over to her lap. "I know your not, but I would like to make up for not being with you through these times." placing his hand on her arm.

Reba could feel her body become weak as his hand traveled down her jaw line. " Oh Brock..." moaned Reba as she opened her eyes and noticed he had two wedding bands on his finger

"Brock.."

"What?"

"Why are you still wearing yours and Barbra Jean's wedding band?" ..

Chapter 8 is coming soon... Sorry if this chapter is to short I Promise I'll make chapter eight a little longer.

PS. If you have any ideas on what should happen next let me know. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

As Brock breaths heavily he looks down at his hand noticing the two rings. "Oh no..." wiping the sweat from his forehead as he took the ring off an threw it across the room. "There it's off." Now where were we my little red hot mama." smiling as he kisses her neck line.

"No Brock stop it!" pulling away from him. "Why were you still wearing your's an Barbra Jean's wedding ring?" pulling the covers over her chest.

"I don't know." saying nervously "Can we not talk about this right now." trying to kiss her again but gets pushed by her as he rolls off the bed an hits the floor. "OW!"

"ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I DON T KNOW!" UGH!" GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Covering herself with the sheets as she throws her pillows at him kicking him out the door as she storms into the bathroom locking the door. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME BROCK I MIGHT BE HAVING ANOTHER CHILD WITH YOU AND YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Yelling through the bathroom door

"I didn't notice I had it on Reba please hear me out..."

"I'm listening." wiping the tears from her eyes as she looks up at the mirror.

"When I got the divorce papers from Barbra Jean I was about to put the ring in a envelope an mail it to her but I couldn't push myself to do it because at that time I still loved her like I did you when I divorced you." I promise you this time I'm mailing it first thing tomorrow like I should have done in the first place I'm so sorry Reba." Please forgive me." Sighing at the other side of the door.

After brushing away her tears she opened the bathroom door as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "I'll forgive you once I know that ring is sent to her and not on your hand but if I find it still on your finger I'll break every bone in your body." grabbing him by his ear an twisting it.

"Yes Ma'am" Now will you please let go of my ear. "

"Yeah but your sleeping on the couch tonight." Throwing him out the door with a blanket an pillow shutting locking the door behind her.

"Oh come on!"

"Goodnight Brock." said Reba crawling into bed.

"Goodnight Reba." sighing as he headed downstairs to the couch.

The moon gleamed on Reba's face through the curtains in her room as she looked up at the stars in the midnight sky as tears fell down her face like little drops of rain. "What Am I Gonna Do About You.." By Reba Mc Entire popped into her head as it played over an over again like a old record skipping on the record player. Reba brushed her tears as she hummed that song falling asleep.

Morning came as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds shining through the curtain lace onto Reba's face. "Mmm... something smells good." she thought as she opened her eyes slipping on her robe an turning on the light.

"Today is the day I go to the doctor to see if I'm having another child." she thought to herself as she headed downstairs.

"Morning Brock." said Reba as she started to get her a glass of water.

"Morning Reba." You sleep well?" asked Brock grabbing the bacon from the fridge as Reba took a seat at the table.

"Not really." I missed you being beside me." sipping her water

"Same here." Reba..." I went over to Barbra Jean's an gave the ring back to her this morning."

"I thought you were going to mail it to her."

"I was but I felt doing it face to face would be better."

"Well at least you got that over with." I forgive you."

"Thanks Reba." So does that mean we can start over from last night ?" smiling

"Don't push me." Oh man I have to get ready my doctors appointment is in a hour." placing her coffee cup in the sink as she heads upstairs to change.

"Reba wait!" grabbing her by the arm before she started to take a step up the stairs.

"What?" I don't have time.." putting his finger over her lips.

"Your appointment is at nine thirty it's only seven O clock in the morning." Calm down." walking her back to the kitchen seating her down at the table.

"Oh Brock ..." I'm so scared..." putting her hands up to her face as she began to sob.

"There's nothing to be scared of I'll be right there with you." placing his hands in hers as he brushes her tears away.

Reba could feel her stomach start to hurt as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"You okay? "

"Oh no..." putting her hand over her mouth as she storms out of the kitchen running upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hold on honey let me get you wet wash cloth." said Brock running after her

Barbra Jean was standing outside the backdoor as she saw the whole scene unfold before her eyes an knowing that Reba didn't have the flu she was pregnant yet once again. Walking back home with tears falling down her face she knew that getting him back was zero to none.

Reba cleaned herself up as she got ready to go to the doctor.

"Honey you ready to go?" asked Brock putting on his shoes.

"Yeah just a sec." said Reba feeling sick to her stomach again as she had her head over the toilet. "Oh no..." Brock!"

"Yeah Reba what's wrong?" storming into the bathroom

" I think somethings wrong with the baby."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 9 is coming soon... 


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" said Brock in a panic tone.

"Something is wrong." groaning in pain as she keep her hand over her stomach. "Please just get me to the doctor."

"Yes ma'am." taking her arm putting it around his shoulder as they head downstairs.

Reba could feel the pain getting worse as she got into the car feeling the urge to throw up

Brock would you get a move on it I'm in pain here!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can." Don't worry we're almost there."

"Good cause I can't take this pain much longer." taking small breaths.

Walking into the hospital Brock sits Reba down in one of the chairs in the lobby while he checked her in with his heart beating like a drum worried about Reba an the baby.

"Everything is going to be okay sweetheart." sitting down beside her as he rubs her arms trying to calm her down.

Hours passed as it felt like a year that had went by waiting for the nurse to call her in to see the doctor.

"What is taking so long Brock?" groaning in pain

"I'm not sure I'll go ask one of the nurses." getting up from his seat. "Miss." tapping on the sliding window

"My wife is in pain an I signed her in at nine thirty an it's eleven O clock." What's taking the doctor so long?"

" I don't know, but I'll let him know right after he's done with his pancient."

"Thank you." walking back to his chair."It shouldn't be to long honey."

"Good." squeezing his hand real tight as the nurse came through the door." Miss Reba Hart?"

"Ugh finally." getting up from her chair as Brock walked her into the back room.

"We have it from here sir don't worry your wife will be fine."

Dr Rebels looked over his medical chart as he reviewed Reba's test results they ran.

"Miss Hart you seem to have Braxton Hicks contractions it's nothing to worry about it's normal for women to get this it prepares them for the real thing." smiling as he closed his records

"Thank you Dr. Rebels." said Reba with a smile as she gathered herself together an walked out of his office.

"Reba it's time to wake up." Dr Rebels said as he gently shakes her

Reba groaned as she opened her eyes seeing Brock hovering over her. "Brock I'm pregnant." smiling up at him

"No honey your not you just had your appendix removed." brushing her hair with his fingers as he ran his fingers down her face.

Reba could feel the tears filling up her eyes." Are you saying you don't want this baby then get out!"

Chapter 10 is coming soon...


	10. Chapter 10

"Reba your not pregnant." you just had your appendix out."

"Brock! I'm not stupid or blind I Know what the pregnancy test said this morning! " I'm going to have a baby!"

"Your serious?" were going to have another child?" Brock says as he blacks out hitting the floor.

Dr. Rebels ran back into the room as he saw him laying on the floor passed out. "Sir?" You okay?" asking him questions hopping he would respond

"Everything seems to be good his blood flow is okay an the color is back in his face."

Brock opened his eyes as he slowly raised up still seeing the room spin a little. "Reba I had the weirdest dream." We were going to have another baby."

"We are you mo-ron!" sighing as she throws the covers off her arms " I should have told you this morning but I didn't want know how to."

"It's okay." I can't believe it were having another baby." I couldn't be happier." Kissing her gently on her forehead.

Reba started to feel relaxed with the meds they gave her for pain an fell a sleep. Brock walked away from her bedside taking a seat in the chair next to the window.

Covering up with his jacket he watched his sleeping beauty dreft off to sleep.

The moon cam out from behind the clouds lighting up the room putting him right to sleep.

What Am I Gonna Do About You By Reba Mc Entire was going through Reba's mind as she remembered him saying he didn't want anymore kids. Opening her eyes as they adjust to the dark room looking over at Brock with tears falling down her face.

Morning came with the sun barely peeking through the clouds with a sound of thunder rolling in the distance as Brock began to wake up to the sound.

"Ms. Hart?" said Dr. Rebels knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah?" said Reba in a tired voice.

"You can go home an get some rest." I'll bring in a wheelchair for her." walking back outside

"Thank you." said Brock walking up to Reba's bedside

"Oh good I get to lay in my own bed I hate hospital beds." sighing as she tried to raise up slowly to get dressed.

Helping her walk to the bathroom to change. " Don't worry I'll be right outside if you need me." said Brock

Where was that man twenty years ago Reba thought to herself putting on her socks an shoes.

"Okay I'm ready." Let's get out of here." taking a seat in the wheelchair they brought her.

Driving up to the stop sign Reba turns on the radio as her song started to play. What Am I Gonna Do About You By Reba Mc Entire who happened to be one of her idols an favorite singer of all time. Laying her head against the window she watched the trees move by as if they were running a marathon.

"Brock can I ask you something an you be totally one hundred percent honest with me?"

"Yes." Keeping his eyes on the road

"Do you want this baby?"

"Hey look there's that new Mexican place people were talking about."

"Brock!"

"What!"

" I asked you a question an you didn't answer me! Do you want this child?"

"I don't know..." driving into the driveway putting the car in park

"That's your answer I don't know!" rolling her eyes as she stumbles out of the car heading to the house

"Reba wait!" said Brock walking into the house seeing her on the couch laying down

"I waited long enough for you Brock if you don't want this child then getting married to you again was a mistake." punching her pillow

Taking a seat in one of the arm chairs running his fingers through his hair an down his face trying to figure out what to say without getting into another argument.

"Reba I never said I didn't want this baby I do."

"Do you really mean that?" raising up from the couch

"Yes I do with all my heart."

"I"m so glad cause I've always dreamed to have another baby with you."

"Me too." smiling as he sat down beside her holding her in his arms.

"I love you Brock."

"I love you too Reba."

Chapter 11 is coming soon...


	11. Chapter 11

The Clock on the wall read twelve in the morning as a sound of thunder rolled in the distance causing Brock to wake up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes looking over to see that Reba was sound to sleep.

Turning off the T.V. he got up from the couch an scooped her up in his arms like a small child then he heads upstairs to their bedroom laying her gently down on the bed brushing away a strand of her hair from her face and pulling the covers up over her. He closed the bedroom door quietly hoping to not wake anyone up.

Reba began to groan as she stretched her arms out opening her eyes to see she was in her room. "Brock... you monkey's butt !" exclaimed Reba in a whisper as he was sound a sleep she peeled off her cloths as she slipped into her gown then crawled back into bed.

"I heard that." said Brock turning over on his side facing her.

"Good." said Reba batting her eyes at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Brock returns the favor by doing the same as he kisses her collar bone causing a smoldering fire to race through her veins.

The sunlight gleamed through the curtain lace onto their faces as they layed in each others arms.

Reba started to rub her stomach thinking about the baby hoping nothing turns out wrong.

"Brock, you think the baby is going to be okay?" Reba asked turning her head towards him

"Yes why you ask that?"

"Because when I went into labor with Jake the doctor told me that his heart wasn't beating normally." sighing as she sinks down under the covers.

"I know, but it was a birth defect and after Jake had surgery he was fine." grabbing her by the hand giving it a gently kiss.

"Brock, are you wearing that new cologne I got you for your birthday?" asked Reba putting her hand over her mouth

"Yeah, you like it?" he asked moving closer to her

"Oh crap..." she exclaims jumping out of bed. she ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Reba, honey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." grabbing a wet washcloth from the bathtub wiping her face with it.

"Don't tell me that, I know you've been sick. I could tell when you threw up in Barbra Jean's flower bed coming back from the hospital." Would you like some dry toast for breakfast?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

Brock put on a fresh pot of coffee an took out two pieces of bread putting them in the toaster. running his fingers through his hair trying to hide the fact he was scared too.

Getting everything on the dinner tray he grabbed a small vase from the kitchen table with fresh cut flowers putting it on the tray.

"I hope everything I do for her during this time makes-up for all the times I messed up." thought Brock walking up the stairs.

Reba crawled back in bed as Brock walked in with her breakfast.

"Ugh..." groaned Reba putting her hand over her mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Brock putting down the dinner tray on the nightstand.

"No... I"m suddenly not hungry anymore." brushing her hair back with her fingers as she sat up in bed.

"Here I brought you some juice." handing it to her.

"Thanks." taking small sips looking at the clock "Oh no Jake is late for school !" Reba exclaims getting up out of bed handing him her juice.

"Whoa!" Don't worry I got him to school on time." walking her back to bed.

Sighs with relief as she crawls back into bed.

"Don't you have to get to work?" taking her juice glass from his hand

"No I took the day off to be with you." said Brock smiling as he creased her hand.

Drinking up all her juice she sits the glass on the nightstand grabbing a pillow lifting it into the air as she hits Brock in the head with it.

"Hey! why did you hit me ?" exclaimed Brock

"Because you knocked me up!" Don't you ever touch me again!" exclaimed Reba throwing another pillow at him as she flops her head back down on her pillow.

Reba could feel the tears slipping away as they fell onto her pillow

Brock grabbed a pillow an blanket from the closet he knew from the experience not to mess with her when she gets emotional.

"Love you Reba." Brock said in a soft whisper closing the door behind him as he headed downstairs.

Tears on my Pillow by Reba Mc Entire was playing in Reba's head lika old record skipping on the record player.

Brock decided to take a short nap before it was time to pick up Jake from school an get dinner ready. Laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling twitching his thumbs as he had flashbacks of their first wedding.

~Flashback~

"Brock do you take Reba to be your wife?" asked the preacher

"I do."

"Do you Reba take Brock to be your husband?"

"I do."

Brock could still see the sun gleaming off her red curls an the sparkles in her eyes.

Flashback starts to fade like an old movie

"Why did I have to ruin twenty years with the woman that I loved." thought Brock as he went to sleep.

Chapter 12 is coming soon... 


	12. Chapter 12

Brock awoke with chills as he felt cold air against his skin. He shivered as the chills shook his body. "Man, it's not summer yet, it's the middle of winter." he thought pulling his sleeves down and walking to the air conditioner. "Oh no.. not hot flashes now." he groaned as he grabbed his coat and his keys then darting out the door to pick up Jake from school.

Reba got comfy as she put on some shorts and a Mickey Mouse T-shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered if Brock will love her through all this again. Would he love the weight gain, mood swings, and night sweats.

"I could kill him for doing this to me, eight months pregnant?" she said to herself as she wiped away the tears before heading downstairs.

"Hey Reba." Brock said with chattering teeth, it was as if he'd been left outside in the snow.

"Mom, can I go to Larry's house for dinner?" His mom is making her homemade chilli."

"Okay, but be home before nine. Ouch!" Reba said pressing her hand to her stomach as she felt the baby kick.

"You okay Reba?" Brock walking up to her

"Yeah, I'm fine. But this feller has one heck of a kick!" she laughed smiling from ear to ear

"Bye mom." Jake said grabbing his backpack as he walked towards the door.

"Hold it right there buddy, you finish your homework?" Brock asked sternly

"Yes Dad."

"Okay, be good and come home before ten." Brock said as Jake walked out the door

"Brock! you just undermined my authority!" Reba exclaimed placing her hands on her hips

"What are you talking about?"

"You told Jake to be home before ten after I already told him before nine!" Brock, you know tonight is a school night!" she said storming to the kitchen with Brock hot on her heels

"So what? he finished his homework what's the big deal?"

Brock knew better that to get on her bad side when she was so pregnant but he loved how she pouted when she was mad.

"I'm sorry Reba, next time I won't say anything." he said wrapping his arms around her waist as she was faced toward the fridge.

Reba loved the feeling of Brock's strong arms around her body. It set off sparks like fireworks going off on the fourth of July.

"Mmm.."Oh Brock, I can't take this anymore your setting me on fire." she groaned as his fingers trailed down her bare arms.

"Should we take this upstairs or stay right here?" Brock whispered into her ear.

"Right here, right now." Reba said spinning around as she gazed into his deep brown eyes.

Hours passed like sand through an hour glass.

"Brock! It's nine thirty and Jake isn't home. This is all your fault!" Reba exclaimed as she straightened her shirt and walked into the living room with Brock following shortly after.

"What?" he exclaimed. "I told him to be home before ten not be home at ten besides he probably lost track of time having fun with his friend." he took a deep sigh as he sat down on the couch running his fingers through his hair.

"Gezz Mom, Dad !" I'm trying to sleep what's with all the screaming?" Jake asked walking down the stairs half a sleep.

Brock and Reba looked at each other in shock as if something bad had happened.

"When did you get home?" Reba exclaimed.

"Nine just like you told me." Jake said

"Why didn't you let us know you were home?" Brock asked

"I was going to, but you two seemed busy in the kitchen so I decided to go to bed.

"You... saw us?" Reba stuttered

"Mom, I'm not two, believe me I know about the birds an bees. Goodnight." he said walking back upstairs to his room.

"Next time we take it upstairs." Brock said trying not to laugh

"Would you shut up! I hope your happy our son saw us." Reba said rolling her eyes as she sat heavily in one of the arm chairs.

"What's the big deal? I think at some point in everyone's lives we accidentally catch our parents making love. I was five."

"So did I, but I never dreamed one day my kid would." she said putting her hand up to her mouth holding back a giggle.

Reba and Brock started laughing like two High School students getting caught kissing behind the bleachers during a football game.

Reba began to feel very uncomfortable as she felt something wet in her chair.

"Oh no! Brock my water broke!" Reba exclaimed in pain pressing down on her stomach.

"What!" exclaimed Brock jumping from the couch in a panic mode.

Reba took small breaths as she could feel the contractions coming slowly.

"Get my suitcase out of the hall closet, it's all packed an ready." breathing heavily

"Okay got it, now what?" asked Brock standing holding the suitcase

Rolls her eyes as she lifts herself from the chair keeping on hand on her stomach. "Take me to the hospital you mo-ron!" remonstrated Reba walking towards the front door.

Brock knew what to do he just loved pushing Reba's buttons an arguing with her.

Feeling the contractions coming a lot stronger she grabbed hold of her seat belt squeezing it as she took more small breaths.

"can you drive any faster you idiot!" exclaimed Reba smacking him on the arm.

"Ow! I'm going as fast as I can, calm down. We're almost at the hospital here squeeze my hand when it starts to hurt." grabbing her hand while driving with his left hand.

"Ahhh! I could Kill you!" squeezing his hand like he said to do.

"Reba your breaking my hand..." stuttered Brock in pain trying to get free from her.

"I'd like to break something else!" Now get me to the hospital I need drugs..." said Reba through her gritted teeth

Pulling into the hospital Reba's pains began to get worser.

Brock was scared, but he knew he had to be brave for her walking her into the hospital.

"My wife is having a baby!" exclaimed Brock as his hands were shaking like a leaf.

"Thanks Brock why not annouse it on the six O Clock news!" exclaimed Reba in pain as she took a seat in one of the wheelchairs in the hallway.

"Brock Hart haven't I seen you in here with some nutty blonde lady?" asked the nurse at the front desk filling out the paper work.

"Yeah, but we're divorced now so can we just drop this an get Dr. Rebels on the phone." laughing nervously

"Yes sir." the nurse said picking up the phone.

"Ouch! The Baby is coming!" screamed Reba in pain as she pressed her hand on her stomach.

"Take deep breaths." said Brock walking over rubbing her shoulders

Reba breathed in an out small breaths as she saw Dr. Rebels coming down the hallway.

"Hey Mrs. Hart everything will be fine." rolling her into the delivery room with Brock following them.

"I want him out of here!" snapped Reba pointing to Brock who was putting on his scrubs and face mask.

"Reba Nell Hart! You're a strong woman and I'm not messing up like I've done in the past!" exclaimed Brock in frustration

"Brock... can I tell you something." motioning him to come closer to her.

"Yeah, what is it?" leaning towards her as she grabbed his face mask pulling it back like a sling shot.

"Don't You Ever Call me by my full name!" releasing his mask as it popped him in the mouth.

"Ow!" screamed Brock in pain. rubbing his mouth

"Oh you big baby! That doesn't hurt! Try pushing a watermelon out of you that hurts!" breathing heavy as she felt the contractions again.

"Okay Mrs. Hart it's time to deliver the baby." said Dr. Rebels as he helped coach her.

"It's okay honey your doing great." said Brock wiping her forehead with a washcloth an giving her a gently kiss.

"Shut up! Ahh!" giving another push

"Your doing wonderful Mrs. Hart just give me one more big push and you'll get to meet your baby girl." smiling up at her

Reba gives all she has giving one more last push. "Ahh! screamed Reba she layed her head back down on the pillow with sweat rolling down her face.

"Omg Reba she's beautiful." said Brock as the doctor carried her over to her.

"Yes she is, hey sweetheart welcome to the world." said Reba crying as she kissed her baby's forehead.

"What's her name going to be?" asked Brock

"Jacqueline Mc Kinney Hart." said Reba smiling up at him

"Perfect." Brock smiled back

The End...

PS. This was the first time I ever had Reba pregnant in a story of mine this will be the last time. I'm not good at it. 


End file.
